HP One Shots
by tiger-girl-3000
Summary: This will contain any one shots that I write. They will all be completely unrelated. If you have a suggestion for me to write, message me the ship and the prompt and I will try my best to write it. I don't care which ship it is, but let me know. Just so you guys know, it will not contain any smut.


**Title:** Love and Hate

**Summary:** Harry and Draco fall in love. M/M

**Notes:** Very AU/ Dark!Harry/ Harry is Voldemort's son (Harry Riddle)/ Snape is loyal to the dark.

On the morning of his 20th birthday, harry woke up alone in his bed, which was highly unusual. He was normally awake before Draco. He absently stretched his arm across the bed, only to discover it still warm. That was when he heard the shower running. Harry smiled softly and got out of bed. He stretched his back until it popped before going to join his husband in the shower.

As the day went on,Draco absolutely spoiled Harry. Finally, at the end of the day, Harry found himself lying across the couch with his head on Draco's lap. The position reminded him of the day he and Draco started dating.

FLASHBACK

Harry was going to one of his father's meetings. It was a sort of late 15th birthday present, but Harry didn't complain as it wasn't his only present.

Besides, he was rarely allowed to sit in on his father's meetings, as the man was always paranoid that his followers would attempt to kill the boy. But despite that, his father allowed him to attend a few meetings.

At these meetings, he always got to watch prisoners being tortured. At this particular meeting, there was a man who was clearly an auror. He was being magically restrained by four death eaters, who Harry couldn't be bothered to recognize. The rest of the death eaters were standing in the back of the room. Harry, however, approached the front of the room, where his father was,and sat down in the throne next to the man.

The moment Harry was seated, two death eaters broke away from the rest of the group and stood directly behind his throne. He knew who they were, even with the masks covering their faces. One was his godfather, Severus Snape, and the other was his best friend's father, Lucius Malfoy.

Harry turned to his father, and asked in a whisper, "Dad, can Draco join us up here? We won't get loud. I promise."

Voldemort turned to his son and gave him a calculating look. Finally, a small smile spread across his face. "Fine. Go get him."

Harry knew exactly where Draco was, so he leapt up and ran to the back of the throne room. He grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him toward his father, who had already conjured up another throne.

Draco happily sat down next to Harry, and the two began whispering excitedly. After a few moments, the auror spoke.

"Are you going to kill me or not?"

The Dark Lord turned away from watching his son, and responded, "Oh yes, I will kill you. But first, you're going to give us some of all, your name."

The auror glared at him, defiance in his eyes.

"Oh come on, you already know my name, share yours. Here, I'll even introduce you to some people. This is my son Harry." At the mention of his name, Harry waved. "That's his best friend Draco. Oh, and one of my most loyal death eaters, Severus Snape."

"You traitor!" the auror yelled at the mention of Harry's godfather.

"Oh, I see you know Severus. Very well. I could get information from him."

Voldemort gestured the man in question forward, and the two began whispering. Eventually, Voldemort nodded, and Severus returned to his position behind Harry.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. A man high up in Dumbledore's order, correct?"

Shacklebolt remained silent.

"Oh well. I know its true anyway. But if you don't want to share, I'm sure Harry here would love to loosen your tongue."

Harry perked up at the mention of his name, and grinned evilly when he realized what his father was asking. The grin made Shacklebolt shrink back in fear.

Harry rose up from the throne and approached the man threateningly. Pulling his wand from his sleeve, Harry cast a _crucio_ at the man, who fell to the floor, screaming in agony. Harry held it for a few moments before lifting the curse.

Satisfied that the man's tongue was sufficiently loosened, Harry smirked and turned away to go back to his father. Shacklebolt suddenly broke free of the magical restraints, and Harry turned to defend himself, but the auror cast a wandless _stupefy_, sending the teen flying.

He landed, unconscious, at his father's feet, but before the Dark Lord had a chance to do anything, Draco sent an _Avada Kedavra_ at the auror, striking him in the chest.

Draco was at Harry's side in an instant, and immediately pulled Harry's head into his lap. He was brushing raven hair away from the teens face, and bent to kiss his forehead.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was only 10 minutes, emerald eyes opened. As soon as Harry was sitting up, Draco smashed his lips to those of the other teen.

Although he froze for a moment, once Harry recovered, he returned the kiss strongly.

END FLASHBACK

Harry was gently shaken from his thoughts when Draco called his name.

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking about, love?" Draco questioned.

"You."

"Anything specific?"

"The day we got together."

Draco smiled lovingly at the raven-haired man in his lap and brushed some of the hair away, before bending to kiss him.


End file.
